Love in the ER
by Jami15
Summary: Dr. Ray Barnett never thought he would meet a girl like Lynn. Lynn neve thought she would meet a Doctor like Ray. Find out what happens when these two meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Man what is wrong with me? This cannot be normal. I massage the side of my head in hope to ease the pain a little bit. After a few minutes of nonstop pain, I finally give up. I make my way to my cell phone to give my friend a call. Please Danielle pick up.

"Hello?"

"Danielle! Thank god your home." I'm sure she can hear the pain in my voice, and I really don't care if she can. I'm tried of hiding it.

"Lynn what's wrong? Is it your headaches again?"

I swear she knows me better then my own mom. "Yeah it is. I don't know what is wrong. I thought it was just a normal headache, but I've been getting them more often lately. Danielle I'm really scared."

"Lynn it's going to be okay. Why don't you just go down to County Hospital? You know there are nice doctors there. Even though the waiting room really sucks, it is worth knowing what is going on right?"

"Your right, you really are. I just hate waiting! You know how I am." It is true I really hate it. I don't mind waiting for certain things, but when I'm in pain and in a hospital's ER I really don't think I should have to wait.

"I know you do sweetie, but you have to go. This has been going on way too long. So promise me you will go today, and then give me a call to update me okay?"

"Okay deal. I'll go as soon as I get cleaned up a little. Thanks; you really know how to push me. I'll give you a call later on. Bye."

I push the 'end' button on my cell and look down at my appearance. Not too bad really, a pair of sweats, and a sweatshirt. I look fine for just sitting in a waiting room for about two hours before I can actually see a doctor. I'll just pull my hair back into a ponytail and I'll be off. I just pray I can make it the five blocks without having to stop and grip onto a bench from the pain.

I still can't believe it that I made it. The pain has died down a little, but it's still hurting like a mother. I make my way to the front desk; I don't even bother to wait in the waiting room. I'll just try my best at the desk. Like normal every one is busy as always, but I always seem to get Frank's attention.

"Lynn what are you doing here? You know you can't be in here; you have to wait in the waiting room. Just like everyone else."

"Frank don't you think I know that by now? I just thought for one I would come by and say 'hi', so hi," I give him my best smile that I can muster up for him. "And second I was just wondering how long I should be expect to wait here. Is it worth half of my day, or should I just go home and crawl underneath my covers and pray for a new day?"

"Lynn you know I would love to get you in right now, but from the looks of it the waiting will be around an hour give or take. Still got those headaches I take it?"

"Yeah I do, my last doctor didn't know what to do, he just gave me some Advil and told me to go home and sleep. So I thought I would give one of your wonderful doctors a try. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me. Thanks." I give Frank a small wave as I make my way to the busy noise waiting room.

I just sit in my own little corner, the same corner that I sit in every time I come here. It is a nice little corner away from all the bustle of noise from the crying kids, the adults getting angry for having to wait for over an hour. I wish I could just shut out all the noise, but it is a busy hospital, that task would take a great force; which I don't have.

I've been waiting for what seems to be hours, but in reality it has only is an hour and a half. I watch the nurses and doctors come through the automated door, take a person or two and leave for a while. Then they will come back and take someone else, just not me yet.

"Lynn, sorry to keep you waiting, but you can come with me now."

"Oh don't worry about it Sam, I didn't have anything else to do today." I follow Sam into the hospital, and to the small cubical where I'll be put until some doctor comes by. I like Sam though, she has always been nice to me, and come to think of it everyone here is nice to me. In a strange way I feel at home here.

"Okay Lynn, is it the same problem as last time?"

"That it is nothing seems to be working. It got pretty bad in the last couple of days, so I figured I would come in. Just to say 'hi' to my friends here, and take up some space."

"Lynn you know you don't take up space here. Trust me when I say you are the only person that I would like to see come in here to get some help. Some of the other people in here just come in because they are cold or hungry; but for you I always have the time."

"Sam you are too kind. So tell me which cute doctor will I be getting today? To tell me that I just need to take some Advil and go home and sleep." I say it with a smile though. Sam knows that previous doctors haven't been able to find anything wrong with me, but I keep trying though.

"Actually I think you will be getting one of the new doctors today, Lynn. I think Dr. Barnett will be coming by to see you."

"Barnett huh? Well I guess I can give him a try."

"Yeah, he is one of a kind that is for sure. I have to go check on some other patients; Dr. Barnett should be in to see you, in a little bit. If you need anything just ask a nurse."

I watch Sam walk off and I start looking around for this Dr. Barnett. If he is one of a kind it shouldn't be too hard to find him now should it? I wonder what is so 'one of a kind' about him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's amazing at how busy a hospital can really get. I mean just from laying here in this gurney, with a very thin gown on, you really start to look at a lot of different things. It helps to keep your mind off the very thin gown you are wearing. I watch all the doctors and nurses scramble about trying to get done with what they need, the cry of some of the patients, and the joys of others.

One thing that I have notice while waiting for my doctor is that there are no clocks around here. Probably since the doctors don't want you to time them to see how long it takes them to get to you. I hate waiting, they call you say the doctor will be in to see you and wham twenty minutes later there is the doctor.

If I knew who this Dr. Barnett was I would flag him down or something, just to see how long he would be. I see Sam go past my bed in a hurry, but I speak to her anyway, "Sam, when you have the time."

"Lynn I'll be right back with you okay?"

I see her give me a smile and I know she will be right back. I can always trust her when it comes to situations like this. Looking around some more I see Frank-making fun of a doctor. Among all this chaos these people still find time to have some fun. Not sure how long it was, but all of a sudden I see Sam out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry Lynn had to take care of something. What can I get for you?"

"Oh it's okay I was just watching the people interaction. I was just wondering if it was going to be much longer before Dr. Barnett came to check on me."

"I'm sorry, he got caught in a trauma. Do you want me to find another doctor for you?"

"Oh no that is okay really. I was just wondering how long it might be yet. I can wait. Sorry that I bothered you."

"Lynn you can never bother me. I'll go see if Dr. Barnett is ready to come check on you. If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks Sam." I watch her walk off, and wait once again for my doctor to finally make an appearance.

I've been looking around the hospital for about five or so minutes when I see this man in a white coat walking towards me. I would say he is a doctor, but it's hard to tell since he doesn't look like any of the other doctors. He is wearing jeans, a rock t-shirt, necklaces, rings and from I can see even a few painted fingernails. How did they ever let this guy in the door?

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting… Lynn?"

"Lynn, yes. I take it your Dr. Barnett?" I must say he isn't bad looking, not bad at all. It's just hard to believe that he is a doctor. I know how Weaver feels about the dress code in the hospital.

"Yes I am. Okay so let's see from your chart you have been complaining of head pain."

"Yes, it has just gotten worse. It's mainly on my left side. Feels like a stabbing, needle like pain. Aspirin doesn't help, rubbing doesn't help I just didn't know what to do. So I came in here, in hope to get an answer." After I was done, I noticed that he wasn't really writing anything down on my chart, just looking at his watch. "Umm do you need to get somewhere? I can get other doctor."

"What? Oh, no it's fine. We are going to send you up for a CAT scan, see if that shows us anything and then go from there. I'll be back in a little bit to get you all set."

With that he was gone. He seems like a pretty nice guy and all, but I'm not sure if he was really telling me the truth about not having to be somewhere. Oh well, I think I'll just rest my eyes until Dr. Barnett comes back to send me up for my scan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lynn wake up."

I feel this light shaking on my arm, even though I don't want to open my eyes. I force my eyes to open to the piercing white light. My eyes take some time to adjust to the bright light, but once I can see the somewhat face of the person in front of me, I whisper out, "Hmmm"

"Lynn it's me Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam? Why would Sam be waking me up? She works in the hospital and I barely see her. Wait, I'm still in the hospital. I finally snap out of haze and sit up a little in my bed. "Sam what is going on?"

"Lynn I was just going to ask you the same thing. It's almost 8:30 at night. Why are you still here? You have been here since 11 this morning. Didn't Dr. Barnett come by and see you?"

I can see in Sam's eyes that she is worried about me, and at the same time pissed off. I have a feeling I know who she is pissed off at. "He did and told me that I was going up for a CAT scan. I must have fallen asleep waiting for them to take me. I take it I never made it upstairs?"

"No you didn't sweetie. Dr. Barnett said that you went up already when he signed out for the night. He also said you where just waiting for the results. Turns out you never got your scan done. How are you feeling? Headache still bad?"

"No it's gone, they always go away when I sleep. Do I still need to stay here? Or do I still need to go up for that scan?" To tell you the truth I would rather stay here. I like it here; the people are really nice to me. They all know me really well too.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. We can't get you in upstairs anymore tonight. First thing tomorrow though you are going up for that scan. I know this must pain you to hear that you have to stay in this nosey hospital over night."

"Sam you know me too well. What's going to happen with Dr. Barnett?" Even though I want Weaver to give him hell about what he did, I still feel sorry for him.

"Well if you know Weaver like the rest of us do. Then he will get hell once he walks through those doors tomorrow. In the mean time I just want you to relax get some more sleep okay? You never know how long a day it will be tomorrow for you. Good night Lynn."

"Night Sam thanks again." I watch her make her way to the nurse's station to check out for the night.

I look around to see what has all changed since I feel asleep. Not too much, still busy like normal. Doctors and nurses running around getting their patients what they need for the night. I always wanted to become a nurse, to be able to work in the ER; it definitely keeps you on your toes.

The only object that was holding me back was the schooling, all the schooling. I liked going to school, but to do it for another five or more years, I just don't think I could handle it. So I figure the next best thing would be for me to work in a hospital, that way I'm around all the nurses and doctors. Plus I'm still helping people at the same time. Another good reason to work in a hospital is if I have anymore of my headaches I don't have to travel very far.

My legs are starting to crap up and so is my butt. Sam never told me that I had to stay in bed while I was here. I slowly sit up looking around just to make sure there is no heavy traffic going on before I venture out into this crazy world. Seeing that the coast is clear, I make my way to the nurses' station to see if Frank needs any help. Even though he probably won't accept my offer.

"Lynn what are you still doing here? I thought they discharged you hours ago?"

Frank always the concerned one. "Well it turns out that my doctor forgot about me. He told me that I was going up for a CAT scan, next thing I know Sam is waking me up telling me that it is eight at night." Even though I didn't tell Frank the name of the doctor that so wonderfully forgot about me, I'm pretty sure he knows who it is.

"Dr. Barnett huh? Oh I can't wait till he gets here tomorrow. The fireworks are going to fly like no tomorrow."

"Frank is he really that bad of a doctor? I mean I just meet him for about five minutes and he seems lost." Lost I don't know if that is the right word for it, but he seems lost.

"Lynn he is a nice kid, he really is. He just doesn't really know if he wants to be a doctor or not. After work he has gigs almost every night, he loves his music. We just wonder if he loves being a doctor like he does a musician."

"Oh I see. Enough about Dr. Musician, I know what you're going to say, but is there anything that I can help you with? I can't sleep no more, I have to stay till morning for my scan, plus my legs and butt really hurt." I give Frank my puppy dog eyes in hope he will fall for it.

"Lynn what am I going to do with you?"

"You could give me work." He is such a softly at times.

"Fine you can put these files in the computer for me. After that I'm sure I'll have more for you. Your just lucky everyone likes you around here."

I give Frank my biggest smile, and just start going through the files and entering them into the computer. This is probably the best part of my day. Well maybe second best part.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Good morning everyone, hope you had a good nights rest. Today I'm sure like any other day will be hell for each and every one of you. Lets try and discharge people as fast as you can, but do it only when you need too. I don't want people coming back in for a second time today because they left too early. Lynn when did you start working here?"

"Dr. Weaver you are too funny. But I am looking for a job in this type of surrounding if you have an opening." Weaver has always joked around with me about working here. She never minds though when I help out, which I like.

"Lynn you may be in luck. I may have a position opening up for you. I'll let you know within a week or so if the job is yours. Off the record though, congratulations it's yours. No one really likes doing all the paper work, filing all of it in the right category, you know the drill."

"Well then I guess I'm your girl then." My smile slowly starts to fade away as I watch Dr. Barnett walk through the doors. The whole night when I was doing paper work I never once thought about what was going to happen when he got back here. I guess I'll have front row seating for the main event.

"Lynn why don't you go back to your bed while I take care of him."

"I know you mean well and all, but I would rather stay here and see what he has to say; and if I've heard enough I'll leave."

"Okay, but I don't want to hear any out bursts from you."

I make the 'closing lips with a key' gesture to show her that I'll be quite. I just really want to know why he forgot about me. If he really wants to be a doctor he would make sure all of his patients are taken care of before he leaves for the night. If he has a gig right after work then he should make them later or come into work earlier. Being a doctor should come first. In my book anyway.

"Dr. Barnett can I see you for a minute."

"Sure, what can I do for you Dr. Weaver? Hey what are you still doing here?"

Dr. Barnett points to me like I just did something wrong. He makes me feel like a little kid who just did something wrong. Plus I find it odd that he goes 'you' like he doesn't even know my name. I understand that in a busy hospital you can't remember all of your patient's names, but you can at least make an effort.

"Her name is Lynn for one. Two you left her here without following up on her CAT scan that she never got. She was here waiting for the scan for over eight hours, Ray! Now can you please explain to me why you left your shift without getting this young lady upstairs for a scan that you said she got."

"I… I… I thought that Sam would have followed up with Lynn since I told her about it right before I left for my gig."

"Gig? You left because you had a gig right away after work. Doctors in this ER make sure their patients are all set before they leave. I don't care if you have to stay an extra five minutes in this ER. I care that you take care of the people who come in here wanting help our help, your help."

"I'm sorry, I thought that Sam would have taken care of it."

"You shouldn't assume that someone else is going to take care of your patients when they have patients of their own! You're not the only one that has a life outside this hospital. You call yourself a doctor, then start acting like one!"

With that Weaver left. I couldn't help but notice Dr. Barnett during the whole ordeal. He sincerely looked sorry, almost. I didn't want to just stand around looking like an idiot. So I just slowly walked back to my bed, got under the covers and waited for someone to take me upstairs.

Not even ten minutes later, Sam comes walking up to my bed with a smile on her face. She always has a smile on her face. Anyone can tell that Sam loves her job working here.

"Hey Lynn sorry to keep you waiting. They are all ready for you upstairs. So if you're ready lets roll."

"Sam do you think they will find something?" That has always been my fear that they will find something that isn't supposed to be there.

"Lynn I'm sure there is nothing there. We just need to make sure okay. Don't worry sweetie everything is going to be just fine."

Her claiming voice almost makes me feel better, but there is still this nagging feeling that washes over me that they are going to find something that I don't want to know about. Or relive for that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Okay Lynn they will have the test results back in a few hours. Normally I would say we will call you when they come in, but that would be pointless for you to just wait around at home pacing. So I'll just keep you here, and if you need anything paper work or something like that, just let Jerry or Frank know. I'll come cheek on you in a little bit."

"Thanks Sam you have been a great friend." I give her a small smile as she heads off to help out other people in more need then I am at this moment. Glancing out the into the ER I can't believe how much has happened already in just 24 hours. I get a doctor that isn't really sure he wants to be a doctor. I spend the night in the hospital for no reason at all. And now here I am waiting for my test results.

The results. I shudder at the thought of what the results may say. Sure it could be nothing or it could be something. The something is what scares me the most. Especially since I know there could be something.

Watching all the hustle and bustle of the ER, I notice a few traumas coming through the doors. Some of them looking pretty serious. For one of them I notice Dr. Barnett still in his street cloths performing some sort of emergency surgery right there in the hallway. As I watched this take place I notice how focused he is. Calling out certain tools that he needs, working with us grace it almost seems. I hear Sam call that there is a bed open in trauma two and the paramedics rush the boy into the room.

Ray standing there covered in spattered blood from his neck to mid chest, reaches down to pick up his backpack and guitar. Heading towards the break room, I'm guessing, he stops for a brief second to look at me. I could have sworn that he even gave me a small smile.

Wishful thinking though on my part. I can't believe what I'm doing! Yesterday this so-called doctor didn't get two shits about me, and now I'm infatuated with him. The way he looks, the way he works. Man, there really must be something wrong with my head.

Deciding it will probably still be a long time yet till my results are back. I lay back in my bed, trying to block out the screams that are coming from a few curtains down from where I lay. I close my eyes, and all I can see is Dr. Barnett. Maybe a small infatuation won't be so bad after all.

-----

"Lynn wake up please."

I feel a strong, but gentle hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. Just when I was about to head into a deep sleep someone wakes me up. That always happens to me, just when I'm about to go into a deep sleep, I get woken up by something or in this case someone. "Hmm, what's going on."

"It's Dr. Barnett I have your test results back from the lab."

Oh boy, the moment of truth is finally upon me. Opening up my eyes slowly trying not to get blinded by the bright light of the hospital. Once my eyes finally against I sit up a little in my bed to get ready for the news. "Okay doctor, give it to me straight what did you find."

"Lynn it turns out you have a small part of muscle bruised on the left side. Probably from a pretty bad fall. The reason why your getting these stabbing like pains on that side is because that part of the muscle isn't getting enough blood and oxygen."

Wow.

"Now this isn't anything life threatening or anything like that. Mainly what we are going to do is take a few more scans to find out exactly where the main problem is. If the problem is small enough, we won't have to do major surgery; but if the problem is major we will have to do surgery to repair the damage tissue. Lynn are you getting all of this?"

"Oh yeah I am. I'm just taking it all in. Basically we are hoping for the best where you can give me some sort of drug or injection of sorts to fix the problem, correct?" I've been around this place long enough, you don't want to go up stairs for any reason.

"Correct. That is all that I have for you right now. Do you have any questions right now?"

"No, not right now. If I do I'll try to get a hold of you or even ask one of the other doctors. Thanks for the information Dr. Barnett." I give him a weak smile as I feel very weak all of a sudden.

"If you would like you can call me Ray."

"Thanks I may just start doing that." With one last small smile from Dr. Barnett he leaves me alone with a lot of weight weighing on my shoulders.

The only good news that he told me was that it wasn't life threatening. Even though back then I did feel my life threatened on many nights, when I was at home. I just pray that what happened then isn't going to effect the rest of my life. It better be a long life yet, I have many things I have yet to do. For one finding me that perfect man that will always be with me know matter what is wrong with me. I just fear that this has already slimmed my chances down quite a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Looking around the room, I see all these people with so many different problems, some even life threatening. Here I lay worrying that I won't be able to find a man to love me. That is pretty selfish of myself, if I do say so. But then I lie here being a bit confused. Dr. Barnett told me what was wrong, but never said if I could go home or not. Deciding that just thinking about it is not going to help me. I slowly get myself out of bed, and look to make sure no one will stop me. Taking one last look, I make my way to the nurse's locker room.

Once inside, I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed no one was in the room. Quickly I make my way to the scrub cart. Grabbing my size I throw them on, and throw away the ugly hospital gown. "There much better." I hate wearing those gowns, they do nothing for your figure. Ha! What am I talking about? Neither do these scrubs, but they are much more comfy and less revealing.

Making sure the cost is clear I make my way back to the admit desk. So far so good, no one has laughed or said anything really loud to draw attention to me. Frank is busy talking on the phone, so I just step behind the desk and start working on the paper work everyone hates to deal with.

"Excuse me Ms., but you can't be back here."

"Frank it's okay it's just me." I turn around to give him a smile and the look on his face is almost priceless.

"Lynn, sorry I thought you were someone different. What's up with the new outfit? You officially work here now?" She is such a good kid, I hope she does work here, this place could use a person like her.

"It's okay Frank, and no not yet. I got tired of the gown and to be honest I need a new pair at home." A smile laugh comes out of Frank's mouth and that makes me smile. "Plus Dr. Barnett never said if I could go home or not, he told me what was wrong, and then just left. So instead of hogging up a bed, I figured I would let someone else use it."

"Awe that is very sweet of you. Ray never said if you could go home? Man I don't know where his head is at. Wait till Weaver gets a wind of this."

"Frank I don't want to cause trouble okay? I have to go ask Weaver a question about the job, so I will just inform her of my condition and see what she wants me to do. She should be back from her meeting right?"

"Yes she is back by now. Lynn you are something else you know that?"

"I know, hold down the fort, I'll be back in a little bit to finish up this paper work for you guys." I hear Frank say something, but couldn't really make it out since a trauma just came through the doors. As I was waiting for the elevator to come back down I noticed Ray do a double take at me as he whisked by with the trauma victim. Serves him right.

I finally reached Weaver's office, I swear her room keeps getting further and further away. I knock softy on the door frame, waiting for her response.

"Lynn, what are you doing here? Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind that I stole a pair," she gives me a smile and I know she doesn't mind at all, "and to answer your first question, I don't know if I can leave or not."

"Barnett again? I swear I don't know if he is here half the time or off in music land. Well tell me what the tests showed and I can let you know if you can leave or not." Such a sweet girl, it's a shame she is going through this, her condition and her doctor.

"Well basically the tests said that I need more tests down to see how bad it really is. I guess I have a bruised muscle that isn't getting enough oxygen. Hence the stabbing like pain that I get. Dr. Barnett told me what I have, said I need more tests done and then he left. So I changed into theses wonderful scrubs so they can use my bed for someone who really needs it. And I was also wondering if the paper filing job was still open." I give her a smile which she returns back to me. I'm glad I know most of doctors here, they always make me feel welcomed.

"First, yes the job is yours. You can start whenever you wish, which I'm sure will be as soon as you leave this office. Second I don't want you to leave just yet. I'm going to have a talk with Dr. Ray Barnett to see what is going on in that head of his. Plus I want him to talk to you about the next step, all the different types of tests that may have to be run. So why don't you go back down stairs to the admit desk, bug the hell out of Jerry and Frank and I'm sure Ray will be by to talk to you."

"Okay I guess I could try to bug them, thanks again for the job it really means a lot to me. Oh and can I wear scrubs to work?" I hope she will allow me, these things are freakin' comfortable.

"Yes you may wear them to work, I won't mind."

"Thank you! Okay I'm off to start my first day of work, since it seems that I will be spending time here anyway. Don't be to harsh on Dr. Barnett okay? He seems like an okay guy, just a little lost I think."

"Lost, yes I think so. Okay get out of here before we have to order dinner."

I give Weaver a huge hug before I leave her office. She has always been so nice to me. I make my way back down to the admit desk to see that the paper work has grown a bit since I left it last. "Frank what the hell? I leave for awhile and this is what I get to come back to? Your just lucky I'm getting paid for it now."

"Whoa you got the job?"

I nod my head and he wraps me up in one huge bear hug, I thought I was going to pass out at first, "Frank left me down I can't breath here!" Frank says 'sorry' and puts me back down on the ground. "Okay Weaver told me that I can give you guys lots of shit today, but I may go easy on you, maybe."

I hear Frank and Jerry mumble about something, but I really didn't care. I was finally at a job that I loved, I get to wear scrubs to wear, how cool is that? And I'm not even a doctor or a nurse. Plus I'm around a bunch of people that really care about me. As well as maybe I will find Mr. Right here, or someone close to it.


End file.
